Secrets of Sex Between the Sexes
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Sex is always a hot button issue between the divide of genders. Near and Angel were no different, why is it that both genders need to talk about it? Why is it with all the advice?


_Author's Note: Okay so I wasn't planning on writing any Near/Angel for a while, but when getting a comment on deviant art, I just had to do one for Nine Birthday . Anyways I was thinking it out last night while waiting for some sleep to overtake me and I got something, hope you like it. _

_Disclaimor: I don't own death note nor Carys nor Soar. _

_**Secrets of Sex Between the Sexes~**_

Sex was something that once was thought of simply for reproductive reasons. Sex was to unite a union between a man and his wife. Sex was something that couples used to become closer, but now Angel River knew what sex really was about. Sex was something enjoyable between a couple that occurred not like a holiday, but daily or weekly.

As she laid on her bed , basking in the euphoria of afterglow she turned to see her partner. He was panting cheeks red, chest red. She couldn't help but smile slightly at his state, his once pale skin was flushed by their previous activities and his breath was still trying to catch up with him. His mind was still foggy which she knew based on the foggy expression he had on his face. As his chest rose and sank at a quick motion, she scooted over and lied her head against his chest. His arm by instinct went around he and she smiled.

"…..good" was all he could rasp out.

She giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mhm, was nice" she whispered and ran her hands down his chest.

"Mmmm….good" was all he said before he fell into slumber.

Angel blinked and looked to see his exhaustion getting the best of him. She sighed feeling slightly disappointed. Sex was something they shared as many times as they could as possible. He was absolutely insatiable, but lately he continued to doze off after their intimacy. Before, they used to bask in the glow together both with a smile then they would either shower together prompting another session or they would cuddle until they had to get ready to work.

She looked over at the clock: 11:42 am.

She knew she had to get up and get ready, today was a special day. She wiggled from his grasp and she leaned down to kiss him softly. He replied even in his sleep and then he turned over and slept. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her towel. As she slipped into the shower she smiled thinking of what was to come.

Her best friends were as busy as her. With work and husbands the women in her life kept a tight schedule and when they could make an appointment for each other so they would not lose their bond. As she washed her body she began to think what had happened in a short amount of time.

Soar Lawliet. She had surely been the one who deserved everything she got. After years of being infatuated with L Lawliet, almost a decade later they had married. Since the age of nine she looked after him, smiling at him, and loving him. After the Kira case almost brought on his demise, he knew to take life by the horns. Angel remembers this clearly. They were all just sitting on the couch as L brought them news of the other death notes, when a screech echoed through the building. Soar just ran in and kissed him forcefully repeating 'yes' at least dozens of times. A month's time, they were wed and they had been going strong for a year. She was now L's Watari after L had forced Watari into retirement in the pushiest location he could find for him. They now held a strong relationship and a strong working one as well.

Carys Jeevas. Ah, well she was the most complicated of the three. She had loved Mail Jeevas, for God knows what reason, and cherished him since the moment she had found his missing goggles. He too was infatuated with her as children and constantly either teased her or wanted to hang out with her. He even stole from Mello's chocolate stash just to hand her some treats. After they ran away together at seventeen, they were instantly married. About three years ago, they were the longest standing couple, and they were the couple that fought over all. Mail was thought of as dead two years ago, Carys in mourning had leaned on Touta Matsuda and when Mail returned well it was hell for everyone around them. Matsuda, being the bigger man backed down, but Angel knew he still held a torch for Carys no matter how much he denied it. Good for Matt and Carys they just clung to each other and ignored each other's problems and they were the most passionate couple.

Angel smiled as she slipped out of the shower after about half an hour of showering. She walked towards the mirror and inspected herself, as she usually did. She couldn't say they hadn't changed. She had become Angel River around two years ago. Now as she would soon turn eighteen, and Near turning nineteen. They had the weirdest relationship if she said so herself. Angel when she was a child at Wammy's had a crush on the chocolate loving Mello, that was until she had tripped and landed right on Near giving away her first kiss. She remembered that day clearly.

_**Flashback..**_

_Angel couldn't believe it, she got a package! She never got a package and if L sent her one it only meant good news. She squeaked as she shook it, maybe it was a puppy; she froze and stopped moving it completely just in case. As she ran towards Carys, Soar's and her room she crashed and tumbled because of someone. She felt something cold against her lips and her eyes opened after shutting by reflex to see Near under her. _

_Her eyes widened and she flushed as she jumped away from him. Near on the other hand was unfazed, he had lifted his now broken robot and brought it to his chest not getting up at all. Twiddling his hair he lifted his head awkwardly to stare at her._

"_You owe me a robot" was all he said._

_She glared and ran away leaving the now forgotten box._

_**End Flashback..**_

She giggled at her foolishness and finished clothing herself. She had forgotten her crush for Mello as soon as they had given each other a peck; she had failed to remember she hated the taste of chocolate, and chocolate breath wasn't acceptable. After that she had turned her eyes on Near, being the only boy, and the boy who had stolen her first kiss. Their relationship started as awkward as he was, he simple went straight up to her and said "I was wondering if you would be interested in being my partner and successor; if you aren't seeing anyone else." He mumbled. She at first had no idea what he meant by if you aren't seeing anyone else but she had agreed to be his successor. She smiled fondly remembering she had had a relationship with a normal boy until Near came along. Somehow the boy had disappeared in her life, she doesn't want to think about it. A month later after her thinking all was a joke they had actually married. Now they lived together running Special Provisions Kira.

"Shit, I'm late" she muttered.

In all her thinking, she had run late. She slipped out of her changing room, climbed on the bed and straddled Near. He looked up at her blearily and smiled sleepily.

"I'm going to meet the girls" she said and leaned down to kiss him, ignoring his morning breath.

He leaned up and ran his fingers down her thighs since it was all he could reach in this position to make it seem innocent. She smiled against his lips and pulled back before they would lose track of time.

"Nice" Near mumbled.

She smiled. Near didn't have the best vocabulary when still sleepy.

"Well remember, you yourself have a meeting with the boys. Behave and please, and I mean please try to behave" She then gave him a peck and got off him and ran out of the room.

He laid in bed with a smile and licked his lips. Life wasn't so bad and being married was no real change for him…who was he kidding. It was a whole new life; she took care of him in his every need. He got up lazily and crawled into the shower. He groaned as his muscles were untightening. He never grew tired of sex; it was her fault really, she was insatiable.

As he got out he smirked seeing she had picked out colored clothing. As much as she tried, he refused to wear colors, it just wasn't him at all. He walked into their walk in closet and walked straight to the back. There, were the white shirts she tried to hide from him. He slipped on his signature clothing and slipped on tennis shoes and walked straight out the door.

_**At a Little Pub… (1:00 pm)**_

Angel walked into the pub and looked around the room. She immediately turned when she heard laughter. There were he girlfriends and a month later they had finally met again. She walked over and was crushed by a hug from both of them. She sat on the tall stole and smiled at them.

"It's been a while" she said.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Soar said smiling.

"First topic's first" Carys began "Sex."

Both of the girls rolled their eyes with a smile. Angel turned over immediately and ordered drinks. As they drinks came Carys smiled coyly.

"You know we have to talk about it. We can't not" she said.

Angel giggled as did Soar.

"Well I'll do the honors" Carys said "Matt and I are hot. We have sex anywhere and at any place, Mihael does not kill our mood"

Angel groaned and took a big gulp of beer as she heard Carys rant on about her sex life. She winced at the taste of beer but it was a classic Irish pub and it was all they would have.

"Anyways he is insatiable and oh my god for my birthday, he totally dressed up in a neko costume with a tail, a chocker and ears and danced to me. I just about died"

Angel began to laugh and she couldn't help herself; she needed her girls. After hours of being incased with boys, she needed some libido.

"And you?" She asked Soar.

"L …our sex life is great" she said nonchalantly hiding the blush coming to her face.

"Is he any good?" Carys asked.

Angel laughed and nudged her; Carys only glared in response wanting to know.

"He's lithe" she replied.

Carys laughed with Angel till both of them had tears on their eyes. That was not what they were expecting from their mentor.

"Oh wow, another round!" She yelled out.

Both girls turned to face Angel, making her sip her beer quietly.

"What…still a virgin?" Carys teased.

Angel coughed and tried to swallow whatever beer she had left. She blushed and glared.

"You know that's not true" she said ignoring the fact the waiter had walked by handing each the drinks.

"Well?" Soar said.

"Oh come on, we all shared" Carys whined.

"Near and our sex life is great" she replied " We had sex this morning"

Carys smirked as did Soar.

"Was it good, like mind blowing good were you lie there amazed you survived?" she asked.

Angel blushed.

"Oh….it was nice" she said softly "It's always good"

Soar coughed.

"Is he rough? Or too soft?" Carys continued the interrogation.

Soar knew to stay quiet so she would be the unbiased party if an argument occurred, as it usually did.

"He's just right" Angel gritted out.

"What's the problem?" Soar asked.

"I want to feel like what he feels" she said "I want to be panting all red and tired. And we both…you know…..finish? But….he gets the better end of the deal"

Both girls nodded.

"Well of course, they're guys" Soar commented.

Carys blurted out a question.

"Who usually initiates things?" she asked.

Soar raised her brow curious of the answer.

"He does of course" Angel said.

"There's your answer," Carys said "You should initiate things, become more dominant and that makes him more aggressive to be dominant and you end up panting and tired and what not" Carys replied waving it off "I do it all the time. Don't you do that Soar?"

Soar shrugged.

"Well sometimes I have to, it's Eru" Soar replied.

"Haven't you ever felt like that, boneless, with a stupid smile on your face? When was he even more hotter to you?" Carys asked a little weird asking that about Near.

"During the Kira case" she replied without a doubt "Near acted as if each time we were intimate would be our last"

All the girls nodded.

"Matt was like that, the night before I thought he was announced "dead" we had that" Carys commented.

"L was like that too, Light being so close to us there was a huge chance of dying" Soar said as an afterthought.

The girls smiled and sipped their drinks quietly reminiscing of the near death experiences they had.

_**With the boys..(Same time)**_

All the boys had backed down a few drinks and were know talking about their favorite subject: Sex. Sex was made their "hanging out" more comfortable. Matt, Mello an Near were not always comfortable talking to each other until they had a few beers in them.

"So…how are you doing with the wife?" Matt asked Near.

"Just fine" Near said finished his bottle of beer.

"Just fine? How sad." Matt replied

Michael nodded tauntingly.

"Tell me Matt, what would be the correct answer to avoid your mocking?" Near asked and opened another beer sipping it.

"Well I'd say 'Fucking fantastic'" Matt replied.

"Yeah, perfect straight to the point too" Michael (Mello) replied.

Near rolled his eyes and twiddled his hair.

"We are perfectly fine and also-" Near began.

"How's the sex? Is she as timid and nervously as she looks-" Matt teased.

"Or is she boring and lies there-" Michael added.

"Or is she like those quiet ones, so good that you just lie there boneless" They ended together.

Near glared and threw them peanuts from the bowl making them laugh even more.

"Okay, okay don't answer it then" Mello rasped out still laughing.

Matt snickered and opened another bottle of beer.

"You know the best thing in the world?" Mello asked.

"What" Near asked in a deadpanned voice.

"The word no" Mello replied.

Matt looked at him weirdly.

"How so?" Matt asked.

"Simple" Mello said smugly "When you hound a woman for sex repeatedly they give it to you half heartedly or annoyed or even sometimes good sex. But, imagine if when they offered you said no? You hold the power"

Matt looked as if he had had an epiphany, while Near looked amused.

"So are you saying that if I were to say no to Angel she would want it more? Reverse psychology" Near scoffed.

"No, it makes sense, you are in charge and when they have pent up passions it's super hot" Matt said assuredly.

Matt and Mello high fived while Near finished the remnants of his bottle.

"Well I should head back home" He said looking at the clock showing 4:00pm.

Both men simply lifted their beer bottle giving him their version of a goodbye. As he walked out he wondered if he should even try that on Angel, he shook his head at the thought and continued to walk towards the town car.

As he returned home an hour later he saw Angel in the kitchen. He hung his jacket and threw his shoes to the side walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump in surprise.

"Hello to you too Nate" She said smiling softly.

He didn't say anything but nuzzled her neck and began to kiss her neck repeatedly making her squirm in his embrace.

"Nate" she whined and wiggled "I'm cooking, maybe later" she said.

He sighed and pulled back nodding.

"Fine I'll go shower" he said and walked towards their restroom.

Angel looked after him, she was deep in thought about what Carys had said. She knew she should try and be dominant but it just wasn't her nature. She hated to say no to him but if they did go and have sex, as usual they would end up eating cereal because it was too late for an actual dinner.

After they ate, they lied on the couch cuddling. As they watched the History channel, Angel lifted her eyes from the screen and looked to see his face. He was immersed in the show and she slid up slightly and kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly and continued to watch the show, making her frown.

She lifted her head once again and kissed his neck and began nibbling on his collarbone. She felt a shiver go down his spine and his cheeks beginning to flush. She smirked and continued his administrations.

"No" Near gasped out. "I'm trying to watch the show, m-maybe later" he mumbled and lifted his hand to twiddle his hair in a nervous action, she knew this because he had lifted his other hand.

She froze for an instance, he had never said no.

'Take charge' She heard Carys tell her.

She smirked.

"No" she whispered against his ear and tugged his ear lobe.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he felt her smirk against his skin. He attempted to say no again but a grumble just came out. He was less tense as she rose slightly from their position. She then intertwined her hands with hers and straddles his now free lap.

She looked down at him as he swayed to the side to try and see the television. She glared in response and was determined to make him crack. She licked her lips knowing his eyes would stray to hers. He didn't and she was livid.

As she stilled Near knew he was probably pushing it too far. The consequences were his greatest fear, either he would be sleeping in the couch, (the guest rooms were locked when in trouble) and she wouldn't touch him at all.

He then was confused when she began to unbutton his shirt. He wiggled slightly and she stilled him by pushing her hips down. He looked up at her sharply and he received lividness as a reply. She slipped his shirt and tugged his hair up to face her so she could kiss him.

He just couldn't help it and placed his hands on her waist. He felt her smile against his lips showing her victory. He didn't care any longer as they continued to kiss. He heard her sigh happily as she pulled back and he thought it would be a day of foreplay only.

He was surprised when she got off him and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked throat dry.

"Well you wanted to watch the show, I don't want to bother you" she smirked coyly.

She walked away swaying her hips as his eyes followed her. He cursed the day he followed Mello's advice, he wanted to torture him with his advice and now his wife went to the other room as she had teased and punished the hell out of him. He wasn't going to back down, he might not be social but he knew when to take action. He got off the couch somewhat awkwardly considering his state of arousal and shut the television, dropping the remote control with force. He left the shirt on the ground completely ignoring it. He had only one thing to do and that was get his wife where he wanted her, he was damned if he lost.

As he entered their bedroom he saw her slipping his shirt to sleep in as usual. She once told him she liked wearing them to bed so when he was gone to work again she could feel he was there.

He walked over without her noticing and wrapped her arms around her lifting her onto his shoulder. She squeaked and looked at him in surprise. She was absolutely shocked that in a few seconds he had thrown her onto their bed.

"Nate wha- " but she was interrupted.

He pushed his lips forcefully against hers in the roughest kiss he could possibly give her. He licked her lips making her subconsciously part her lips. As he kissed her he was beginning to forget his anger, especially when he whimpered and wiggled around from under him. He pulled back needing to breath and looked down at her. Her eyes were in a daze and her lips were bruised from his roughness. He was only beginning.

He then slid his hands from her hair pulling her bun off letting her wavy her cover the pillow. She was breathing heavily as he slid his hands from her face to her shoulders and caressed her collarbone. He smirked and began to unbutton his shirt, tugging it roughly off her. He leaned down and licked her neck. She closed her eyes as he chuckled against her skin, he had her, but then again he always did.

His hands went towards her breasts caressing them with light touches to make her groan. He slid down biting her collarbone making her squeak and making her slide her nails against his flesh. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him in place. He groaned as she had angled her hips to grind against him.

He rolled his hips along hers trying to get some release.

"Take them off" she whimpered out.

He took off his pants in a heartbeat not wanting to wait; his boxers went next as well. She giggled softly as when he tried to jump on the bed his foot got caught in the covers making him tumble onto her. She giggled and wiggled trying to breath and managed to slip off her underwear. He frowned seeing her giggling until he felt her lead him in. He groaned and closed his eyes as she enveloped him.

She moaned and closed her eyes her cheeks becoming flush at the feeling. He wasted no time doing the action that is never forgotten. As he moved she gasped and arched lifting her body to cling to him. She ran her nails down his back making him thrust rougher, and making her cry out. His face was flushing and slowly but surely his body had pinked as well.

"Nate" she gasped out as his hands had held her hips roughly, he himself scratching her deeply.

His response was only a grunt. They weren't always this rushed and rough. As her nails trailed down his spin he felt a burning, down his back, she was leaving marks. He grunted and leaned over biting her collarbone roughly making her yelp. They never left marks; that was the rule, professional in SPK and a couple in the afterhours.

She shook her head side to side gasping and moving her hips out of their mastered rhythm. He felt she was close as he was, suddenly she cried out his name. He felt the feeling of her tightening around him, his breathing hitching and he groaned her name let out in a gasp.

He fell against her breathing heavily. She was feeling smothered but she didn't mind. They finally leaned and kissed each other something had hadn't done in their coupling. She purred happily making him thrust thought he was softening within her. He pulled out making her gasp, suddenly feeling empty.

She smiled tiredly as he pulled her towards him. Her head leaned against his chest once again and her eyes fluttered shut. She was surprised how out of breath she was, she was feeling really warm and though it was too warm for cuddling they did so anyways.

"Good" he said panting

"Amazing" she mumbled taking in a deep breath.

He smiled tiredly at her response. He leaned over and kissed her making her giggle. As he leaned over her and she smiled sweetly at him he felt at home.

"Hm…..don't do that ever again" she said making him shake off his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't ever say no to me" she said and pushed her body up to his. "I won't be this nice next time"

He smirked and slid his hands towards her back to keep her in place and rolled over so they were once again aligned but she was on top.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he said smirking.

She giggled and bit her lip.

"Nap?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Definite nap" he replied.

They cuddled up pulling the covers back up . As she pulled the covers to cover her breasts she turned to see him just covering himself waist down, His face was redder than before but when she looked at her skin she was pink too. She had to remember to send Carys a present.

'_Thank you'_ Both Near and Angel were thinking about their friends.


End file.
